Courting Integra
by kokoronoitami
Summary: IntegraXAlucard. Alucard finds his hands full when he suddenly makes his intentions known of courting the stern woman. With little thought Integra dutifully puts him to the test, unaware of the possibility that she may in fact be the one to fail. R
1. Mission

  
He couldn't recall the last time that she had decided to wear something even remotely femme to sleep. Now this...this was interesting he observed as he peeled his form out of the darkness. 

He drew closer to the woman slumbering before him with an expression of intense interest. The vanilla-colored silk chemise-like slip that she wore had ridden up on the back of her thighs as she slept curled on her side, long pale locks spilling over the side of her soft white pillow.

She had grown quite a bit since he had first laid eyes upon her. She was no longer a straight-figured youth that he had encountered so many years ago in the dungeon of the basement. When those hips had formed and curved was beyond him.  
When those breasts had firmed and grown was also a mystery. Even her voice, no longer the squeaky little vocals common to prepubescent girls had deepened with both age and authority. She was a beautiful young woman now he remembered as he came closer to the sleeping figure.

He reached out tentatively, gloved hand resting gently over her shoulder, shuddering at the feel of the heat beneath his palm. She was absolutely stunning in her oblivious state.

He yearned to glide his hand lower...to rest upon the perfect curve of her hip but he refrained. During the final battle she had been so stern.  
So strong.  
So unweilding and demanding... never weak... never yearning for protection but needing it...

So bold... so fearless...

So...he wrinkled his nose.  
...masculine...

But he could change all of that. His smile widened. What he would give to remind her of that moist passage between those slender thighs that she was so intent on ignoring.

A soft whimper escaped her dreams and her brows furrowed. Alucard's brows drew down suspiciously as he moved closer.

What was that woman dreaming...

He loomed over her beautiful frame, face just inches from her own. The living mortal heat that her body exerted was almost too painful for him to endure now. He let his form linger in a half-hazy state for a moment, shadows darkening his features as he put his wide mouth close to her ear and chuckled..

She sighed softly as he returned to the dark dimension from whence he had emerged, intent to wander elsewhere.

* * *

Integra nodded from her position behind the desk, white gloved hands folded neatly upon the polished wood. Her new young commander sat before her, perfectly poised. Stiff and neat, his face was set into the practiced expression of indifference as he awaited his boss's next words. 

"I understand the situation," her voice was low and authoratative.

The man before her smiled a smile of approval beneath his light mustache as his right index and thumb slid repeatedly over the silver cross ring of his left middle finger. His lucky ring...

"So..." he inquired, raising one thin gloved hand to his chin, his thumb and index twitching in anticipation. "Given the situation, will you send in the rest of my troops?"

The woman behind the desk stared impassively at the man before her. She wasn't going to risk that many lives, not when there was someone more appropriate for the job, not to mention a hell of a lot less cantankerous than an entire troop. For a brief second, a most minute moment in time, the man in uniform was certain that he had caught a flicker of emotion flash through that reputable stone-cold gaze.

The air was tense for a few seconds as he waited for a response. Integra's gaze lifted from the table, heavy dark lashes almost veiling her narrow eyes. Her voice was in the air before the general realized it and he blinked in response.

"The decision has been made. They are not necessary."

The older man sighed and stood, trying his best to conceal his disappointment.

Guess the ring wasn't so lucky afterall.

"But Sir... With our new weapons, I'm sure that we could-"

"You are dismissed..."

The man's face visibly fell and he nodded, pushing back to rise from the chair he occupied.

"Yes... Sir..." he turned and left the room, his face scarlet with anger.

Why was this woman so difficult...

Integra kept her gaze on the night sky.

Perhaps she should send a small squad with them, but the reinforcements were too much. A small squad would do. Besides, that police girl always seemed to work better with company.

Or maybe...she thought to herself...she should step outside for a night and take a look at the battlefield herself.

It had been nearly a month since she had set foot outside of the organization, that is after she had managed to control some of the more important paperwork involving the clean-up effort that was sought after the destruction of Incognito.

The last few weeks had seemed entirely like hell with the doctor's orders hampering her efforts at making the new foot-high stack of letters and unsigned documents do a disappearing act.  
She was normally faster than this...

With a sigh, she gently sat her glasses upon the desk, pulling her gloves off and then putting her fingers up to rub the bridge of her nose soothingly.

The darkest corner in her office darkened further and the hairs stood on the back of her neck as she stared down at her paperwork. Where her dimension ended, the darkness released a whisper of a breeze and then all was silent.  
She felt, rather than heard him approach.

There was a deep sigh from directly behind her and she relaxed inwardly, gathering her thoughts. He had been pining over her for the last few weeks, ever since that Incognito business had ended. Whether it was out of concern for her or smug boredom now that the target had been destroyed, she was not certain.  
"What are you doing here..." she spoke softly, lethargy invading her voice.

"Watching you work," he stated without hesitance, his voice quiet. She didn't have to inquire to know that he was still concerned over her nearly healed injury, as well as anxious to find amusement in her presence.

She sighed. It wasn't like him at all to watch her so closely.

"You have come into my study for a week in a row. Why..." it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Because I want to watch you..." his voice was dripping with some unexplainable emotion. His tone managed to make her tense, but she closed her eyes and brushed it off. In times of stress...it would appear as though just the sound of his rich voice was in fact the best medicine.

It was moments like these that made her reconsider her sanity...

Every time that deep voice lowered and softened...his choice of words becoming less threatening.  
Every time she caught the sultry edge of excitement in his voice, it soothed her.

"As I stated last week, Alucard, there is no need for you look after me at this time," she kept her gaze on her work, folding her hands before her.

"I know..." he stated.

She smiled faintly.

"You exceed your duty to me by extending your.. concern. Is there a reason?"

He grinned wider. He loved her stubborn nature, as well as her attempt to hide her discomfort from him. She was such an intriguing woman...

"I just know stress when I see it," he explained.

She exhaled short and tempered, unpleased by his conclusion to her behavior.

"I am not stressed, Alucard."

"You were a moment ago..."

"That was then. This is now, and now I am alright..."

He chuckled.  
"Because I entered the room."

She paused for a moment, trying to pinpoint his exact meaning, and failing.

"And just what is that supposed to mean, Alucard..." she said as she reached into her drawer and pulled out a fresh new cigar.

"You like the sound of my voice."  
Her hold on the cigar faltered for a moment at the sound of his words so near to her ear, closer than he had been not minutes ago. There was an odd scent about him that was quick to assault her senses. It was like a faint spicey musk...and it made her brow furrow and her body tense.

In a moment of brief anger she set the expensive stick upon her desk and tried to regain her composure. After a moment of silence she spoke again, turning to see that he had snaked around to the front of her desk, grinning, the scent fading.

"Desires long since forgotten are aroused by the sound of your voice..."

The hairs on the back of her neck stood as she inhaled.

"I know..." his voice purred.

"You're going out, tonight..." she stated. She could sense his pleasure and she put out her cigar. "You must be restless to come into my study..."

He was silent save for his ridiculously wide-ass grin.

She sighed softly as she stood. She was more than anxious for a little show tonight...


	2. Suspicions

There had been only two targets that night, the left-overs one could assume from the chip-oriented ordeals. 

At least they were no longer a real threat, and all but extinct.

The first two targets Integra had had no interest in sparing and had immediately ordered silenced. Seras was more than shocked at her obvious disinterest in the idea of respecting life rather than her decision. Afterall, the target's friend, who had consequently become a target himself was only regretfully enough, human.

Waiting by the basement exit, Alucard's smile never left his face as the Commander stood in the doorway and saluted, Integra paying him no mind as she slowly descended the stairs and turned to her motley pair.

Seras stood cautiously in front of the older woman, partially hidden by the shadows as she watched her approach.

"What does he know?" she looked straight into her servant's eyes.

"A lot..." he smiled, his dark voice echoing eerily in the spacious room.

There seemed to be a hidden exchange between the two that Seras couldn't quite place as their eyes met. There was a bond between them that she couldn't quite understand, and probably never would.

Integra glanced at the young man in the corner...he couldn't have been any older than twenty, but apparently had seen more than he should have in this lifetime.

"What do you want me to do about him?" Alucard stood statue-still as he looked down at his petite master, grinning in anticipation, anxious for her order...

"He must be silenced," she concluded. "Although unfortunate as it may seem" she glanced at Seras who was looking at her bashfully. "Silence him..."

Seras jaw nearly hit the floor. After all, the target was a teenager...a mere boy. Couldn't they just let him go...make him promise never to speak of what he had seen?

Integra's eyes met Alucard's and she spoke in a language that Seras did not understand.

"Sukina koto o nandemo shinasai..."

Despite her protests, Integra would take no chances with her organization. Secrecy meant absolutely everything...and she was not going to risk it after having just come from writing a dozen letters to the insiders whom she had asked to pull a few strings regarding the last media bust.

But just as Seras had turned her back andbegan her trekback to report to the troops, she could hear the boy's frightened gasp of surprise, and she suppressed her instincts with a vengeance.

Shutting her eyes, she shook her head and went back out into the night.

* * *

Alone in the dark basement watching her servant feed, Integra felt a tinge of pleasure.

After all, it wasn't every night that she allowed him this honor.

As she stood in her uniform, gun resting at her hip nonthreatening, she was overtaken by the site of her servant feeding. It wasn't anything new. She had watched him feed before, once when she had asked him to silence a certain dim-witted reporter, but for some odd reason, just the knowledge of what he was doing interested her.

It sparked some sort of inexplicable tension from within that oddly enough, gratified her.

It was obvious that the young dark-haired male had been merely trying to protect his friend, but wound up with his hands full and way over his head in researching her organization.

Seras had tried to spare him, reporting that it was merely a boy, but Integra was firm in her descision, her voice low and unforgiving.

"Sukina koto o nan demo shinasai"  
(Do whatever you like...)

And Seras had listened in shock, her eyes full of mortal disbelief before putting her doubts to rest and walking away.

Alucard wasted no time.

Integra found herself holding her breath as she watched the tall vampire gently reach forward and bring the youth toward him.

So sinister...she thought to herself, clutching the gun at her side protectively.

So cruel...yet her mouth suddenly went dry and her tongue slipped out from between two petal-soft lips in order to moisten them.

Her hands clenched as she sensed the young male's fear as Alucard slipped an arm about his back. His victim made as if to push him away and run, but it was obvious that he was so fear-stricken that all he could do was stare and tremble.

She swallowed as the tongue came first, gently testing the tender area of exposed neck.

Damn showy vampire.  
There was no need to draw it out. He was merely putting on a show, either for his own entertainment or her own, more than likely the latter...

No matter how much she wanted to move closer, she couldn't as she watched his mouth descend almost lovingly upon the warm moist skin. His sharp teeth caught the light from the dim bulb above before sinking into the flesh with ease.

There was a soft struggled whimper from the male and Integra swallowed, straining to tear her calm eyes from the scene... but it was of no use. Something always made her watch...no matter how much her skin crawled...or how much she tried to turn away.

Perhaps it was indeed morbid curiosity.

She gazed almost trance-like, icy blue eyes heavily lidded as his mouth moved gently over the wound, drinking the crimson like it was the nectar of the gods...

_...or the devil_ she thought with a smile. Unconsciously her hand left her gun at her hip and came to rest over her suit-pant clad thigh, her gloved nails gently scraping over her skin repeatedly as she watched the ancient vampire caress his victim to ease his suffering.

His movements were slow, careful, almost loving in a twisted manner, and it sparked some emotion deep from within her to see him move so gingerly.

The youth looked so frail in his arms, eyes heavily lidded and unfocussedas the hand in his hair sifted through the auburn locks with content, the hand about his waist rubbing soothingly. Shock finally set in as the young male's eyes rolled back and he slowly began to fall limp. And yet Alucard clung to him, intent on drinking his fill of the oddly sweet blood and not wasting one drop. Lost in his own hunger, the tall vampire slowly sank to his knees, victim secure in his arms.

For a moment she could see herself in the youth's place. She wondered how it would feel if he were to embrace her in his arms of death.  
So small...caught up in the arms of such an intimidating figure. He did not frighten her...even he was aware of this...butif the height didn't frighten one...that maniac grin was guaranteed to do so...

Gentle sucking noises could be heard in the quiet of the room... rhythmic...soft...

Another deep sigh...softer...deeper than the first.

He was really enjoying himself.

She could almost smell the blood from where she stood, and if she listened close enough, she could swear she could hear the quiet droning thump of the man's heart. She had been unaware that her lips had parted, nor conscious of the fact that her lungs heaved, chest rising and falling in unabashed tension as she sucked in each breath, her suit suddely a little too tight.  
If only to be held by such a powerful being. She had only seen it from afar...but lately she had been feeling the need to subject herself to it.

Alucard clutched almost possessively at the young man.

She followed the movements of his mouth over the tender neck, watching it mold around the soft skin, and held her breath when she observed the movements of the muscles in his throat undulating as the warm liquid slid down most welcome.

His eyes were heavily lidded and he sighed.

"Why are you so intent on watching..." he spoke softly. She knew that it wouldn't be long before he inquired and was prepared for it.

"Why? Is it making you uncomfortable?" she asked tauntingly. His smile widened as his mouth settled over the wound again.

Silence greeted the air, but the words in her mind were quite clear.

_"If I didn't know better...I'd say you wanted a taste..."_

Clearly not amused, her mouth pressed into a thin line of irritation.

He knew just where to hit her, and how much pressure to apply.

"That's enough. Return to your hellish quarters"  
He was disappointed, she knew and he made it known in his reluctant gestures.

He was unnecessarily slow in parting with his victim, tongue elongating an inch and lapping at the blood that seeped out of the wound as his hands unwound ever so slowly from around the unconscious young man. He obeyed nonetheless, stepping away from the figure and then looking directly at his master, the rest of his form a shadow.

"The offer is there...all you have to do is ask..." with that he disappeared completely, leaving her to dispose of the new corpse.

* * *

She awoke the next night in a daze.

The dark slowly began to give way to dimness and Integra blinked thrice before her eyes began to focus. She realized that she was lying on her bed. Reaching over she found her glasses and adjusted her sight.

She didn't even recall going into her room, much less sitting upon her bed. Yet here she was...in a comfortable silk night slip that fell to about mid-thigh, lying on her side. It took a moment for her to register that just hours ago she had been in the shower and from there had sought rest.

She could feel the eyes upon her, devouring every inch of exposed flesh. That odd scent that had perforated her office the day before became prominent. She turned calmly to the figure standing beside the bed, glowing eyes peircing as they watched her. She was both unsurprised and disturbed to see the infamous vampire staring almost intensely at her in his usual red trench covering outfit, hat, and glasses.

The tall vampire grinned his ridiculously wide-ass grin and she shook her head, sighing and sitting up.

"Is something wrong?" she asked curiously as she watched him.

"Do you mean to tell me that you don't know?"

"Know what, Alucard..." her eyes narrowed.

"How do you feel?" his deep voice demanded.

"Like sending you back to hell if you do not FIND another hobby to keep you busy that does not involve stalking me," her mouth retained it's thin expressionless line of indifference.

If possible the grin widened and he stared at the young woman for a moment longer.

"Does my watching you make you feel something?" he inquired. There was a long pause as she merely watched him, both waiting to see who would turn away first.

She refused to yield.

"You have no business watching me sleep like some damned psychotic stalker...You haven't come into my chambers in years. Why now..." she spoke firmly, but not angrily. "This is more than just platonic concern..."

"Humans can be so distant.."  
Seeing no real point in his loitering around her private quarters she breathed deeply.

"You have no reason to be in here..Alucard. Exercise some propriety god damnit. I shall return to my rest." she sighed. "And when I awaken you had better be elsewhere."

He chuckled before turning his back to her.

"Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?" he asked tauntingly, feeling overly pleased as her eyes narrowed at the familiar remark. "...You need not answer, Master. I know it makes you uncomfortable..." he said as he returned to his shadows.

She rolled her eyes and settled back down as his last words were more of a whisper and she had to strain to hear them.

"Good...I like to see you sweat..."

With that, the tall vampire disappeared through the wall, leaving her looking after him cautiously, eyes widened and heart racing.


	3. Intentions

Note: It's gettin there...been caught up with class. Please review? )

* * *

The entire day had been one long torture-session she concluded as she relaxed back into her chair, Walter softly closing the door behind him and leaving her to the welcome silence.

Her eyes narrowed as a familiar presence crept up from the shadows.

"Alucard..."

He materialized before her with a slight smile, his hat abandoned. He acknowledged her with a piercing stare, gaze unwavering.

"You have been haunting my study and my personal chambers for a while now"  
He waited for the preternatural wind of his dimension to cease before answering her, the disturbing silence broken. "Yes, I have."

She looked up from her desk, eyes narrowed. There had to be a reason for his sudden onslaught of concern, and she WOULD find out.

"Tell me why."

His expression was slightly sardonic, one brow raised. "You want the truth do you?"

The silver-haired woman nodded.

"I think I deserve it."

There was a dark chuckle as he disappeared into the shadows for a moment, reappearing much closer.

She never even flinched as she felt his breath against her left ear.

"I want to court you..."

Almost immediately she felt a fluctuation of some nameless emotion within her bosom, her eyes widening slightly. There was silence for a moment before she stood wordlessly and walked calmly toward the window.

Court her, she unconsciously scoffed. Who did he think he was...

It started out quiet, elevating into a steady chuckle before he even realized it was supposed to be laughter.

"Don't make me laugh, Alucard..." she shook her head, closing the blinds mechanically.

He was motionless from where he stood, the left side of his body encased in unbreachable darkness. "You have already..." his tone was flat, mouth still upturned in a smile of amusement.

"You'd better hope for your sake that you're joking..." she stated as she turned back toward her desk.

"I won't lie to you-"

"You can't lie to me..."

He grunted.

"Tell me again why you have been pining over me?"

This time the words entered her mind and she grimaced.

_"Because I want to court you."_

Her mouth retained a thin line of severity.

"Don't you DARE waste my time, Alucard. A creature such as yourself has no interest in courting a human."

He made a soft noise of distaste.

"How would you know?"

She chuckled.

"I will not be so easily persuaded. Your kind has an affinity for deciet whether you care or not. When was the last time you went out on a date, Alucard? Centuries ago?"

"Do you think I've lost my touch?"

She shook her head, leaning back against the wall.

"It's dangerous for you to presume to know my unconscious desires."

"I don't, Master, but I want to. If you'll allow me."

"You who have not tested human pleasures in centuries dare hope to court me? Can blood-lust be replaced by love, or ferocity by tenderness? Tell me, when was the last time you laid hands on another human other than to draw blood..."

His face was calm, mouth inexplicably flat.

"The instinct is there. Now all I need is your consent."

She shook her head.

"You don't get it do you, Alucard. You've been a creature of the darkness for far too long. When was the last time you kissed someone? I mean honestly held someone in your arms and pressed your lips to theirs in true meaningful desire. I have grown accustomed to your inhuman nature. In all honesty, I don't even see a man anymore when I look at you."

She gasped suddenly as a steady pressure suddenly descended upon her entire frame and she felt herself pressed gently against the wall.

Her eyes widened as she looked up into the heavily-lidded piercing ruby gaze above her, eyes darkening as she became aware of the gentle grip he had on her right hand.

There was a slight tremble in his voice when next he spoke.

"Do you need help finding the man behind the monster?" his voice was slightly breathy and she felt a wave of anxiety wash over her.

"Yes..." she held the gaze, breath hitching as he guided her hand slowly against his torso, her fingers recoiling for a moment before she reached tentatively, his hand guiding hers lower. Upon reaching the clear definition of an erection beneath his dark clothing she jerked her hand back in surprise.

He watched her expression with intense interest for a moment.

She inhaled a shaky breath.

"Get away from me... You...You- mph!"

All at once his mouth was against hers, lips closing ever so gently over her own, slowly, repeatedly...pushing just a little harder. Her struggle began to fade, muscles falling lax, emotions succumbing to his tender touch as he claimed the mouth against his expertly.

The kiss seemed to last a lifetime, and yet it should have been longer when it ended.

He watched her dazed expression afterwards, watched as reason slowly crept back into her features, her muscles regaining their strength.

Her eyes slowly calmed, her mouth thinning into a line displeasure.

Her open palm suddenly connected with one pale cheek, shifting his gaze a good 90 degrees.

Slowly, a smile crept back into his features, followed by a soft laugh.

"Don't you EVER... touch me without my permission..." she breathed, chest still heaving.

He slinked back slowly till he was standing but a few feet from her, turning back to face her.

"Believe me... come tomorrow night... ... you'll be _begging_ me to touch you..."

Her body relaxed completely as she straightened her posture, fixing him with a stern glare.

"I'll ask Walter to prepare a schedule. Tomorrow night, the entrance hall. Seven o'clock sharp. You had better be there."

He grinned with pleasure as he slowly receded back into his hellish dimension.

"You had better be ready..."

With that he disappeared completely, leaving her to sort through her new stack of documents.


	4. Surprise

There was someone in the room with her, a familiar presence the former cop registered as she blinked slowly. She sighed as she rolled reluctantly onto her side. It was an hour from nightfall. Who could possibly be disturbing her blissful rest now... 

Surely not Walter, her vision blurred with sleep as she pulled herself to a sitting position. Someone was facing the wall adjacent. Someone pretty tall actually.

Someone who suspiciously resembled...Alucard?

Seras looked up in confusion as she beheld her master standing before the new mirror that Walter had set up the other day, with an expression akin to scrutiny. She rubbed her tired eyes slowly, curiosity gripping her acute senses.

"Master...?" she questioned tentatively as she approached.

"Hmm..." he acknowledged her as she came to stand before him, peering up into his face.

"Are you checking yourself in the mirror?"

His grin widened.

She smiled softly, eyes bright with interest as she connected the situation.

"You've got a date... don't you..."

If possible, his grin widened further as he was busy testing the length of his hair, Seras raising a brow as she watched it lengthen of its own accord. Her gaze suddenly travelled over his trademark red trench and she shook her head.

"Master...you can't possibly wear that old thing..." she smiled. That got his attention and he glanced at her. "Here...I know just what she will like..." the former cop suddenly pulled a magazine out from a nearby drawer and handed it to him just as he turned to her, gaze falling upon the cover.

Today's Man...

He studied the cover warily.

It looked a hell of a lot different than what he was used to sporting, but it had been quite a while since he had gone out on a date.

He smirked.

Time flies when you're having-

His mouth suddenly drew to a thin line of discontent when he remembered just how MUCH time had been spent chained and bound, starved and forgotten, locked in the basement of his master's house...

"What's the matter?" Seras asked, taken aback by the sudden gloom in his expression.

"Nothing..."

He flipped through the magazine curiously in what the former cop could only interpret in her inhuman master as a startlingly human manner before tossing it onto the nearby table.

"If you find pleasure in helping me, then do so," he grinned. "I want the most impressive appearance..."

Seras chuckled with delight. It wasn't every day that something THIS interesting was going on. She couldn't keep the smile from her face as she practically danced with this honor.

"I know just the thing!" she raised her voice with excitement as she circled him. "Yep. She wont be able to resist you after I'm done."

He raised a brow at her confidence. "Are you so certain?"

"I'm positive. Besides... I know what she likes," she winked.

"Then let me see your skills. Give me that which would melt even the coldest of gazes..."

Seras laughed softly. "Yes, Master. We all know how icy, Integra is. No worries though. She'll be a puddle after she sees you."

An Integra Wingates Hellsing puddle.  
Alucard chuckled at the thought.

* * *

Integra sighed for the umpteenth time as she looked over at the clock on the wall.

He was late by five minutes.

"Alucard...I grow tired of waiting..." she strained to keep her emotions in check, tapping one dark heel against the polished floor.

She shook her head as she glanced over at her reflection in the mirror.

She was going out of her way to make this hard for him, the thought bringing a smile to her face. She had already defied the basic rules of dating etiquette by refusing to dawn anything other than dress pants and a silk dress shirt, dark heels an upgrade. No, she would not wear a dress or subject herself to the many horrors of eyeliner and blush, concealer or eyeshadow, earrings or bracelets, although Walter had insisted upon a pretty little engraved cross, white gold on a silver chain. It was a delicate little thing, cool against the soft skin of her neck, cross nestled perfectly between her bosom.

About the only thing she had surrendered to was a spritz of her favorite perfume and the soft glimmer of a fruity gloss across her lips. The thought in itself was entirely too amusing. She was about to glance at the clock again when the familar spiraling of darkness in the corner of her room opened and she stood straight to greet the entity she knew would emerge.

Her eyes widened, lips parting as she inhaled a shaky breath.

There he was in all his glory, long dark hair billowing, black trench following suit as he stepped from the portal looking like he had been ripped from the pages of a designer magazine.

The wind ceased as the dimension shut, hair laying to fall mid-back.

Integra swallowed, eyes doing a double-take as he neared her, polished dress shoes making the slightest sound upon the floor as he approached. Underneath the open coat he was wearing dark slacks with a leather belt, black silk shirt tucked into the waist, crimson tie falling against it. His gloves were even changed, silk black with the symbol of his servitude traced delicately in crimson on the back of each hand. Something shimmered in his right hand, wrapped in a material that caught the light as he emerged from the dark.

His gaze found her own, one lock of hair swooping to cover his left eye, adding mystery to the growing source of his sudden appearance.

And just what was that deliciously sexy scent that caught her attention.

Oh no, he was NOT wearing cologne. She shivered. Any normal female would have swooned by now..

Without missing a beat he bowed politely, extending the peculiar wrapped object in his hand. His cufflings shimmered as he handed her the dozen roses, watching her expression anxiously.

She swallowed.

"You're late," she stated with some semblance of impatience, grasping the gift cautiously.

"Am I?" he raised a brow as he brought his right hand up, turning his wrist up a little and into the light. Integra's jaw dropped.

He was NOT wearing a rolex...

She shook the thought from her mind, dying to know who had prepared him as she gazed at him.

"Fashionably late..." she concluded.

He smiled, walking past her and opening the door to the hall.

"After you..."


	5. Falter

Walter was there to greet her at the front door, bowing politely as he backed away to make room for the pair. 

"Thankyou, Walter. Is everything in order?" she inquired, her voice rich with authority.

"Of course, Sir Integra."

"And Seras Victoria?"

"She should be in her coffin by morning."

A slight smile tugged the corners of her mouth.

"Excellent."

With that, the pair emerged from the mansion, Integra glancing out of the corner of her eyes at the tall figure as they came upon a black limo. She raised a brow as he slinked over ahead of her, extending one gloved hand and opening the door.

Curiosity was clearly written upon her features as she took a seat in the fancy vehicle, Walter sliding behind the wheel comfortably. She relaxed back against the plush dark velvety seating and exhaled, wondering of the state of her destination. Afterall, she had left it entirely up to Walter. She glanced out the window for a moment, curious as to why her servant had not shifted gears when she felt the slow pressure of Alucard sliding in the vehicle beside her, shutting the door. For some reason the thought of being locked in a backseat with the vampire was suddenly...exciting.

It was utterly comical to watch a creature capable of interdimensional travel endure this relatively slow form of limited human transportation and she raised a brow at his presence.

A slow smile heighted by the site of one heavily lidded ruby eye was his response.  
She swallowed as she looked away.

He must be dying to bend the rules already...

* * *

The ride was slow and she said little to him before they reached the restaurant, pulling up in front of two columns that were prelude to the large golden door.

She smiled faintly.

Her favorite restaurant.

She was surprised yet again when Alucard stepped out first, holding the door and extending his hand. She waved away his chivalry as she stepped onto the carpet leading to the impressive gold-adorned entrance.

She thanked Walter quietly before the pair walked up the restaurant, Alucard mentioning their reservation.

The suit-clad man at the door immediately ushered them in wholeheartedly, opening the wide door. Cool, fragrant air greated the senses as she observed every candle-lit table, each circled by the young and the restless, the wealthy and the retired of her country's populus. Women in long beautiful evening gowns, expensive jewels glittering from their fingers as they grasped their expensive glasses... sipping their expensive wines, some turning to glance at Integra's rather eccentric choice of clothing. A few young men stealing a few surreptitious glances from her, sizing up her fortunes.

She ignored them as she was led to a quiet candle-lit table in the corner, Alucard once again reaching to pull her chair back for her.

She rolled her eyes and sat down just a little too quicky.

The waiter returned with a small trey of two dampened expensive white cloths. Before she could even reach for her own Alucard had plucked it from it's silver nest, taking both of her hands in his own and massaging the cloth over them. She was lost for all of three seconds before she swallowed at his gentle movements, eyes widening. It was over in a minute, and she suddenly found herself watching the waiter's retreating form dazedly as he took the trey.

The sound of her servant's voice brought her back.

"Why so pensive, Master?" his smile was suspicious.

She blinked thrice before turning to him, finding her thoughts.

"Pretty bold taking me to a restaurant, Alucard."

His smile widened. "And how is that so?"

Her brows drew down. "I did not come here to watch you waste money you don't have pretending to eat things that you don't eat." She frowned as she could just imagine him with a steak, silver fork prodding it cautiously, just wishing for a good hearty trail of A-Positive to pool from it...

"Things that I don't eat? Believe what you wish, Master..."

As if on cue, the waiter returned, notepad in hand, ready to take their order.

"Good evening, Madame, what would you like?" Her eyes widened for a brief second as she realized that she hadn't even opened the pretty leather menu.

Before she could even pick it up, Alucard's voice was in the air, smooth and deep.

"Forgive me, I shall take the liberty," he grinned, the waiter turning to him.

"Yes, Monsieur?"

"We shall sample the bloc de foie gras de canard..." he smiled at his master, "Avec du pain... please"  
Integra raised a brow at his perfect pronunciation and accent. You couldn't survive centuries without at least picking up a few languages she rationalized...

The sound of a pen scribbling furiously upon a notepad followed before the main course was required.

"And for dinner?"

"She'll have the Filet of Loup de Mer," his eyes met her own as he continued. "And I'll have the Provimi Tenderloin de Veal..."

"Yes Monsieur..."

"Oh... And your last bottle of chateau petrus pomerol."

More scribbling was heard before the man nodded off, taking the menus and retreating.

Integra suddenly turned to the vampire. "Pomerol..." she sneered. The most expensive wine she knew, imported up to a $1000 a bottle. "You had better drink it..."

"And if I don't...?"

She turned to him once more, clearly caught off guard.

"What?"

"What if I'd rather have you to drink?"

Her eyes widened for a second before she caught herself, regaining her composure. Before she could retort, the waiter returned with their wine, corkscrew inserted and ready to be turned and plucked.

"Oh no..." Alucard said calmly. "I'll do it..." he assured the man, taking the bottle from him.

The man nodded and disappeared once again.

Remembering her anger, the stern woman glared. "I suggest you watch your tongue when you're in public with me, Alucard." she spoke softly.

"I understand, there are much better things I could be doing with it to you," his voice lowered.

"Excuse me?" she raised a brow struggling to stay in control.

"Don't be frightened, Sir Integra..." he whispered as he turned the cork screw slightly, ruby eyes piercing into her soul.

"Frightened...?" she spoke softly, hands folded upon the table.

"Of the pleasure I plan to coax from you."

"You will do no such-"

"It'll be a little frightening for me to tower over you, leaning you back gently onto your pretty soft mattress."

Her breath caught at the thought as she held the gaze.

"Oh really..."

"Indeed..." he smiled turning the screw. "Do not recoil when I place my lips along your neck for I will only seek to taste your warm skin..."

"You-"

"Hold back from moaning once my kisses travel lower, tongue flicking out to test one flushed nipple of your perfect bosom..." he spoke uninhibited, gaze never wavering as he continued to turn the screw.

She inhaled sharply, eyes becoming heavily lidded.

"You will be allowed to squirm with delight as my hands massage your curves, attention travelling lower... ... and lower... your body feverish to the touch."

Her gaze was tense, breath coming in short gasps as she froze.

"I want you to tremble when I part those smooth thighs, exposing your desire. Tremble with a passion as my lips travel up your inner thigh slowly, nibbling on the heated flesh. Tremble and moan as I inch my way closer to your passage."

"Alucard..." she breathed.

"It doesn't end there. You will be sobbing as I trace my tongue along those soft folds of labia...crying as you moan for me.. beg for me... call for me... as you push toward me aching to be filled. Aching for the pleasure of me inside of you..."

She hadn't realized she was gripping the table hard.

"Groan with abandon as I thrust my tongue into that hot wetness, sliding it in and out... in and out... further and further... ripping the tortured cries of delight from you before..."

Integra jolted visibly with a gasp as the corkscrew popped, jarring her from her thoughts. She swallowed hard.

"Oh look..." Alucard stated smugly, eyes sultry. "I got it open..."

Integra stared numbly as Alucard reached forward, filling her glass as well as his own.

Without another word, Integra grasped her glass quickly, downing its entire contents hungrily, wishing someone remind her why she had agreed to something that it was becoming apparent she just might not win...


	6. Foreplay

Dinner was positively amusing Integra concluded. Watching the vampire slowly consume an entire meal was the best entertainment in months. 

The waiter had returned shortly with a bill and she reached forward, ready to take it when a gloved hand closed over it casually.

She nearly dropped her jaw upon his calm composure as he whipped out a check-book and shiny gold pen, scribbling onto it. The waiter returned shortly to retrieve it and she held her breath, waiting for his imaginary check to bounce. To her surprise, they were thanked for their choice of dining and graciously led to the exit.

Once outside, Integra glared suspiciously up at the vampire.

"How did you do it..." she said quickly. He smiled.

"Do what?"

"Hmph... don't play games with me. How did you pay for that?"

He looked down at her.

"I wrote a check. "

"Bull... I'd better not be getting billed for this later..."

"You wont..."

Her eyes narrowed.

"...And you'd better not make any victims to ensure that either..."

He laughed.

"Unecessary..."

"So what is your plan, now?"

"Whatever you like?"

"I'd like to return home..."

He smirked.

"Ending the game so soon? Afraid to see the score if we play any further?"

Of course, but why give him the pleasure of having her voice it.

"We're going home. Now."

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a cell, surprising her for the umpteenth time that night.

In seconds he made his request. Moments later, their limo had pulled up.

Integra glanced over at the vampire seated beside her. He was already gazing at her.

"For a human, you don't take much pleasure in your mortality," he suddenly concluded.

She turned partially toward him, brow raised.

"...What?"

"Just look at you. The stern expression, the tight posture..." she suddenly became physically aware of her hard-edged composure.

"It's called discipline," she declared.

The vampire shook his head.

"It's called hiding."

She rolled her eyes.

"Call it what you want. "

"..You're afraid to relax, aren't you..."

Integra's eyes narrowed. She wasn't afraid of anything.

...of ANYTHING..

"I _am_ relaxing..."

He chuckled.

"No, you're not..."

She turned to him again.

"What would you know..."

"I know how to live a little..."

Live a little? Who was he kidding...

"You're dead..." she scoffed.

"True for a part of my physical being. That doesn't apply to my desires, Master."

She swallowed.

"Why should I relinquish control... Give up my discipline... so I can end up on the losing end?" she shook her head. "Is that what you did? Just let it all go? Let so much of it go that one day you woke up chained in my basement, wondering how you got there?"  
Almost immediately she realized she had struck a chord and she bit her tongue.

His eyes narrowed suddenly and he drew back slowly... very, very slowly.

It was suddenly too hot in the limo, Integra concluded. Minutes passed in silence and Alucard wasn't making any conversation.

She wasn't quite sure if he was still offended from her earilier comment. She had never seen him like this before, and had no idea how to go about fixing it either. Sitting here quietly wasn't going to make it any better.

After a long moment of silence she reached out, placing her hand gently over his. He turned to look at her, waiting. She cleared her throat.

"Alucard..." she took a breath. "You know... I didn't mean to be so-"

"I know..." he nodded, gazing into her eyes and moving closer slowly. "...and you know it."

He had never acted like this before.

"Are you alright?" she inquired as he put a gloved hand to her face gently, turning her gaze toward him. She put her hand over his.

"Yes, Master..." he breathed. "And you needed to say it..."

"Nonsense. That wasn't called for..." her brows drew down as he moved closer, face just inches from her own. Her eyes suddenly widened as he moved closer still. "...Alucard... what are you-"

"...Were you trying to get a rise out of me..?." he inquired softly, voice low.

"...Did you want me to?" she smirked as his hand slipped around her back.

"...You already have..." he breathed, mouth finally closing the gap between her own. She sighed softly as his hand ran up and down her back, scrambling her senses for a moment. When he drew back she was breathless, eyes heavily lidded.

"For once, I'm sorry, Alucard..." she spoke softly. He smiled, gaze tense as his right hand slipped between her thighs rubbing carefully.

"I know you are..." he was enjoying the game.

Her breath hitched, eyes widening at the sensation it caused. He put his lips to her neck, indulging in the moan the action awarded him with.

Her hands came up, his left guiding her right to his chest. He was so warm. So very warm.

Without a second thought she undid the belt to his slacks, loosening them before pushing a hand down beneath them.

Her eyes widened and she swallowed.

"A-...Alucard..." she breathed, dizzy with desire.

"Yes...?"

"Don't...Don't take this the wrong way... " she spoke as she ran her hand up the startling length..."But do you really think it will..."

His low laughter hushed her as he put his lips to her ear, voice sultry. Just wait till they got back inside.

"I'll make it fit..."

The limo jolted with a bump in a road and she snapped out of her daze, ripping her hand out of his slacks before turning to peek through the tinted windows.

He sat back slowly, fixing his clothing with an amused expression.

Gradually, the ride came to a halt and she turned to him, contemplating the moment of truth. They were back at the mansion and she felt like a giddy teenager, emotions flowing with excitement. She looked up into her servants eyes. He was still smiling a little.

Did he ever stop...

She took a deep breath as he exited the limo.

Now to the test of what she would do once she was back in her room...


	7. Challenge

Did she really think he would let her get away so easily? 

Alucard was positively ecstatic.  
Integra was high on nerves, but resilient.

..And yet both walked placidly up the stairs as if they could care less for one another's company.

What a guise.

..But Walter was smart. He had shut the door behind them and then wandered down to the deepest part of the dungeons, keeping himself as far away from Integra's quarters as he possibly could. She had her phone with her if she required his services. That would do for now. He'd be damn insane to wait outside of her door for her tonight.

...Or feeling very bold.

He smirked, closing the door to the small work room at the corner of the dungeon.

She would be needing his help tomorrow though, he mused. The question of when depended on how late she was definitely going to sleep in.

* * *

Integra swallowed as she stood before her vanity, hands planted on the wood surface as she looked up at her blushing reflection. No sooner had she did the feeling of gloved hands snake around her waist, trailing up the hourglass curve and up beneath her breasts, rubbing slowly.

She sighed as she straightened her posture, leaning back into the tall figure behind her. She suddenly felt very aroused, leaning back as she caught his masculine scent. He smelled delicious.

She swallowed, heart beating fiercely as his right hand slid down her front and beneath her dress pants, caressing slowly. Very slowly. All at once her entire body arched against him and a stiffled moan escaped her soft lips.

Her right hand grasped his wrist, halting him. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

"You..." she cleared her throat, willing herself back into practiced discipline. "You're not allowed to use your vampiric powers to influence me. I will not tolerate the idea of you seducing me unnaturally..."

A dark chuckle rumbled against her and her eyes narrowed.

"What's so damn funny"  
The chuckle became louder before it was suppressed and she waited for his answer.

"Use my powers to seduce you?... Oh no... I want you to fall for me with little help... What you're feeling is no trick, Master," his eyes narrowed, voice lowering seductively, "I'm just that good..."

Almost immediately she sneered. What a cocky-ass bastard... She pulled herself from against him, turning to face the handsome features.

"Fine..." she cocked her head. "Put your lips to good use and kiss me. Prove that you don't need your hands to arouse me."

He said nothing as he leaned forward and down, bringing his mouth just centimeters from her own.

"You might want to hold on to something..." he whispered with a smirk.

Her eyes fluttered as he brought his mouth to hers, lips closing gently over the ones before him slowly and repeatedly. "Try not to resist..." he whispered against her mouth, lips parting as his tongue flicked against her stern little mouth. She parted them, granting him entry and his tonge slipped in for a taste. She made a soft sound as their tongues entertwined, Alucard's caressing aganist her own with the promise of unspeakable pleasure. Her body began to fall lax and he put an arm around her waist to steady her as he continued his pleasurable assault.

A spark ignited in her nether regions as he took her lower lip between his own, sucking softly for all of one torturous moment before crushing his mouth to her own once more, tongue gliding in and out rhythmically.

She moaned into his mouth, hands coming up as she grasped his arms to steady herself. When she thought she couldn't possibly take it anymore he withdrew, leaving her to catch her breath, dazed and utterly aroused.

It took a moment for the room to stop spinning and her thoughts to collect themselves. She was breathing hard, face flushed, eyes heavily lidded.

_Damn it..._

Her servant was smirking above her, awaiting her next order.

She swallowed, the question in her mind before she even realized it.

How ever was she going to make it through the night like this...


	8. Request

* * *

Here's s'more... enjoy :D Warning: adult content

* * *

The two of them, they really were a pair, Seras concluded. She briefly thought back to the time she had seen the two gazing out at the property from the balcony, Integra seated in her chair, Alucard standing beside her. Their voices had been quiet from where she had watched. 

There had been a sort of calm about them that day that she couldn't quite define. She'd heard the door to the front entrance on her way back to the basement, knowing her master had returned to the mansion.

So soon... Not once was she aware of his presence in the basement though, which could only mean that he was still with Integra. She breifly wondered if things were going well or not. She was already nearing the stairs, contemplating leaving the basement to find Walter when a familiar voice in her mind halted her. 

_"You're hereby confined to the basement...police girl."_

She raised a brow, answering the voice aloud.

"Master? Is everything alright?" she inquired.

_"Better than alright..."_

"Confined?" she took another step. "But I want to take a bath and Walter's the only one who knows which lever goes to the water. If I pull the wrong one and shut the power down again, he'll-"

_"Walter? Better to fear what I would do to you..."_

"What?"

_"If you ruin this for me you'll be limping to the next mission."_

"But Master!"

_"Leave that basement and you'll regret it."_

"But I really want to take a-"

_"Third lever from the left... idiot..."_

She smiled softly.

"Ah. Thanks..."

* * *

He had finally coaxed her out of her top, right hand on her bare back holding her up, left grabbing one soft breast, lifting and rubbing in a circular motion, his mouth beside her ear. It had taken some sensual persuasion, but he'd finally taken her bra away as she sat on the edge of her bed, the tall vampire leaning over her.  
"You...are..._so_..tense," his deep voice finally concluded.  
She sighed. 

"What did you expect?" she breathed.

His smile widened at her ear.

"After all these years... I believe its safe to say that you were waiting for _me_...weren't you..."

"Ha..." she chuckled. "Don't be presumptuous.."

His tongue came out to gently trace the shell of her ear, left hand leaving her breast and crawling beneath the fabric of her pants. Her entire body shuddered as her breath was caught in her throat, grip on his back tightening for a moment as she went rigid from shock. He surprised her with a sigh of disappointment and she gasped.

"What's wrong with you..."

His left hand withdrew, eyes narrowed.

"You want this from me. Right, Master?" his voice was quiet.

She caught her breath, hands gliding up to his shoulders, fingers exploring the dark material of his dress shirt.

"Of course, Alucard."

He leaned in close once more, mouth just centimeters from her ear as he whispered.

"Then loosen... the hell up..."

Her eyes widened."Or you'll what?..." she snapped as she pushed him back, meeting his calm gaze. "Touching me bestows no rights upon you so you'd better stay in line."

"You should have dated. You need practice... " 

She raised a brow, completely caught off guard.

"What?"

"It's amusing actually."

"What is..." she watched him cautiously as he leaned close, mouth a hair's breadth from her own.

He lowered his voice seductively.  
"You really don't know what to do with me... Do you, Master..."

"I _don't_ recall there being any lessons in seduction and sexual techniques in the back of my biology text books. So as far as my skills are concerned, you'll just have to make do."

"It doesn't matter... I _know_ what to do with you..."

Her eyes narrowed as he spoke again.

"Regardless... I've one request."

"Oh?" she waited patiently, her curiosity peaking. "And that is?"  
His arms came up slowly, hands closing gently around hers before lowering them carefully from his shoulders and down to rest on his hips. She could feel his breath on her lips, his voice soft.

"Touch me... "

She regarded him warily for a moment.  
"Why.." 

"Hmph..." he placed a soft kiss against her mouth before brushing his lips against her cheek. "Throughout my years serving you, you've ordered me, watched me, insulted me... ruled me... but not once have you made it a point to touch me in pleasure. I want to feel you touch me...not because I ask you.. but because you want to."

"And just what will that do?" she inquired.

He moved back a little, lips against her own.

"What do _you_ think..."

"You're saying my merely touching you will give you pleasure? Really?"

He chuckled, leaning back a little. "Haven't you ever wanted to touch me? To know what its like?"

She swallowed, the air around them was tense as he gazed into her expression, awaiting her response.

"Perhaps. In a dream..." her gaze fell to his chest, "Or a nightmare..."

"Or..." he stood straight, hands coming up to unbutton his clothing, tossing his tie into a corner, followed by his shirt. The tall vampire smiled slightly, index and thumb, pinching the material from his right hand, tossing the glove into the corner before doing the same with the other.. She pushed herself back further onto her bed, slightly unnerved as the articles of clothing disappeared before reaching the corner as he came to rest over her. "..you've already envisioned this, haven't you?" he pulled himself over her, straddling her. "When you touch yourself in the dark..." he placed a few gentle kisses against her neck. "Am I in your thoughts?"

She seemed to contemplate this for a moment before speaking. 

"Don't ask questions that you already know the answer to."

He exhaled slowly, smile widening. "I thought so... So... take a shot at it..." he encouraged as he slid carefully off the bed once again to stand before her.

"Hmph..." she tossed her dress pants into a corner along with her heels, before pushing herself to her feet, clad only in a dark low-rise undergarment.

She stared down at her hands for all of several seconds before turning to her servant, unsure of where to start. She reached forward tentatively, right hand coming up to his face and touching the smooth skin before sifting back into the long dark hair. He leaned into the touch a little, eyes closing in spite of himself as he nuzzled her just a little. She watched his reaction with a certain amount of interest, her hand trailing lower.

Nervously, she leaned forward, hand around his neck pulling him down to her height, mouth finding his. She undid the belt to his slacks, pulling the zipper down slowly. There was a slight rush as she pushed her curious fingers behind the fabric, grasping the warm flesh quickly. He pressed against her, hands on her shoulders. She held the organ in a loose fist, squeezing it gently before sliding down it, rewarding her a shaky breath. It was then that she titled her head, bringing her lips to his neck and kissing the surprisingly warm flesh, hand working the stiff organ. 

"I take it you like this..." she declared. He smiled.

"Yes."

"Hmm..." she rubbed the organ with a sort of unease, immensely fascinated by how it hardened in her grasp. After a few seconds of this, she inquired. "Is this really going to work..." her voice held doubt.

"If you want it to."

She frowned at this.

"What on earth do you mean if I want it to.."

"You needn't worry about the details. My body will do what I require of it."

"Is this similar to mortal pleasure for you?"

He blinked slowly, hips pressing against her hand just a little.

"Something like that."

She squeezed a little harder and the body against her shifted a little, the vampire making a soft moan, eyes heavily lidded. Her interest peaked. What other sounds could she get him to make...


End file.
